New Year's Nightmare
by IssaVaugn
Summary: Utau and Kukai are about to finally be together in every intimate way on Friday at the New Year's party of the century. But what happens when meetings with old friends worm their way up between them? Can they understand-or has the 'they' been wrecked forever? Will they reunite, or will this truly become a New Years nightmare? A Kutau lemon, an OC, and some story pairings mentioned.
1. Monday Before the Party- Utau

Hey guys, Issa again! After the success of Ikuto's Dream, I figured it was time to write another lemon, for my all time favorite couple- Kutau! but then I got caught up in re-watching both Shugo Chara and Fruits Basket and the Sol-mare apps Shall we date: Destiny Ninja and its partner game, Shall we Date: My Sweet Prince. You should definitely play them. *swoon* So, I told myself: if we have school off for an Ice Day, I'll write it. Currently, I am at home under an inch of solid ice... So I'm holding up me end of the bargain. Your lemon folks, rather one of the chapters leading up to the deed- R&R, all that jazz... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I woke up this morning with only one thought on my mind. A certain red head boy with extremely seductive power... _Shit._

Running my fingers through my messy bangs and pushing my long hair off my face, I turned to look at the sprawled, sleeping figure beside me.

_God, that was an amazing dream._

Kukai lay beside me, sprawled over the queen sized bed, long and tan and lean legs twisted in the sheets, one arm raised above his head and the other cradling my neck, the hem of his slim white t-shirt lifted to expose a few inches of toned glorious abs before meeting the waistband of his boxers...

I could stare all day at those abs (I had, in fact, watching him work out more than once) and never get tired of it. It was easy to see how I'd become so entwined with this guy in front of me.

It was also amazing to think of how much we had all changed: Kukai, Ikuto, Tadese, Amu, Rima, Sanjo and Nikaidou (now married with an adorable two year old son, Saizo), Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko-yeah, him in particular...-even me. Especially me.

...

_ Kukai was officially the youngest person to be drafted for Japan's national soccer team as of this past year. He's also been asked by a few other major sports teams (for basketball, snowboarding, and swimming, to name a few.) he's still the same, goofy, down-to-Earth kid I fell in love with a few years ago. Did I mention we are seriously dating now? When he turned 16 three years ago, he asked me to go out with him. I practically died -I'd been dreaming of that day since I first fell in love with him eating ramen of all things- and last year on my birthday he gave me a solid gold ring with a small pearl imbedded in the band. His promise that he was mine- forever. Cue the uncharacteristic female hormonal romantic love feelings of mine.  
_

_Amu and Ikuto are together as well. Ikuto now plays his violin at a concert hall, which only helps his case a little with him and Amu. The way I understand it, her parents don't exactly approve of him still... can't say I blame them.  
_

_Sanjo productions is now one of the top entertainment companies in the world, with Sanjo-san as its leader, with her faithful husband at her side. And their kid? As much as I loathe snot-nosed brats, he and Ami are (and were) the only exceptions.  
_

_Kairi grew up and came back to win Amu's heart, only to fall in love with childish Yaya. I honestly don't think any of us saw that one coming, but they work together. Its a good balance- if not to mention one of opposite extremes.  
_

_Rima and Nagi finally opened up their eyes to see each other as their other half, and are now(as far as any of us can tell) completely obsessed with each other. Proof? Constant PDA, dates, and teasing. Did I mention PDA?  
_

_And Tadese? After realizing Amu wasn't into him and he really wasn't into her he went and hooked up with that girl Easter tried to replace me with. Lolo? Lula... Lulu something or other. She has viciously wrecked him, thank God he turned out straight. Then moved to France after graduating high school.  
_

_Me? I grew up. Stopped being a selfish indulged bitch, but I still keep in touch with that side of me. I left for America for about a year, was met with great success- singing, modeling, and acting jobs for example) and realized all I wanted was back home. Kukai, my friends, my life. I still tour, but not as long, and never alone. Last year I was second on Japan's top entertainers list- second only to that old lady who claims to still see charas. And I finally have everything I want... well, almost everything._

_..._

"It isn't polite to stare you know. It makes people uncomfortable."

Kukai's deep, low and incredibly sexy morning voice snapped me out of my flashback.

"Don't kid yourself. I wasn't staring. I was thinking." I retorted, but a light blush still crept across my cheeks.

"Thinking? This early?" Kukai moaned, rolling over to face me with a raised eyebrow, his wide rich emerald eyes cracking open to give me death stare. What can I say? Its not my fault not all of us are morning people.

"Well then...About what?" he asked, shifting his body so that I was facing him on my side, bodies parallel, his fingers tracing patterns through my t-shirt (well on second thought, his t-shirt) that sent electricity down my spine. I completely lost myself in his touch, unable to even coherently respond. God, if he did this to me fully clothed in the morning, what will happen when we have sex at night?

Yeah, we haven't done the deed yet. I wanted to be ready, and so did he. If we're gonna commit that much, stay together for as long as we live, the first time has to be done right. Speaking of which...

"Friday," I manage to get out, as the sun graces his face, highlighting his five o'clock shadow and long lashes. His arms have moved again, rolling me over on top of him, into his ready arms, resting my head in his strong chest. Even at this position, my head level with his collarbone, my feet aren't equal to his. At nineteen years old, Kukai stands tall over me at 6'1" to my barely 5'11" 21 year old body.

"Ahhh, right. New Years. This Friday. The party... I gotcha."He said slowly, more awake now. That's the thing. The right time for our 'first time'? I think we both agreed without talking that it's this Friday, on New Year's 'A Thousand Faces' party- a tradition that started a few years ago. Basically, the top 1,000 ranked people of Japan are invited to a huge formal event on New years that is televised live the whole night for regular people to watch. It includes fireworks, music, the whole shebang- basically all the stars rent out the most famous hotel's expensive penthouse for the party until midnight. After that, all the rooms are rented out for couples to hook up off camera. Normally I go with Sanjo... we have been invited every year but the first year after leaving Easter, but this year is gonna be a whole lot different. For one, Nikaidou's electronic government facility came out with a new top of the line robot, and he made the list this year. And with Kukai being on the National soccer team, he's guaranteed a spot...

His chest moves up and down, bringing my focus back to his face. Kukai is grinning wickedly- the kind of smile that would make the devil proud. "Think they'll have _games_ to play like at normal New Years parties?" he jokes. "Maybe one that involves underwear modeling as the winning prize?"As much as I want to see that... **wait- WHAT?! **

Yes, as part of growing up, Kukai has become aware of his manly charms and erm... assets, a natural playboy if you will- but only with eyes for me. Not that I couldn't handle some friendly competition, but the one girl who tried to pull something on my man got a full can of whoop-ass-bitch unleashed on her... the best part was he totally cold shouldered her, without even meaning to when he kissed me in front of her. "Or maybe just a kiss from my girl?" He says, looking like he's hoping for one now.

"Don't be such a child," I laugh, nuzzling the tip of my nose against his- so tantalizingly close and at the same time so far away- lingering a few moments in his arms before pushing myself up to sit against the headboard. Why was I in his room again?

"You asked, remember? You came over to bake cookies and watch a movie with me while we cleaned up the Christmas decorations. You fell asleep between Monty Python and The Vow, and when I tried to wake you up and drive you home you grabbed my shirt and said you wanted to stay. Remember?"

Did I say that out loud? Did anything- we... Crap.

I heard his laugh somewhere down by my side, his russet hair peeking out from under the sheet he pulled over his face. "Yes, you said that aloud. That too... and don't, worry, nothing happened. Just you dressed in my clothes, in my bed, so sexy and irresistible snuggled up beside me, putting me through hell as I have to keep my hands off you, even now. Nah- nothing out of the usual. No need to crap about it..." He murmured, moving to wrap his muscular frame around me, pressing a very hard and obvious clothed boner up against my bare thigh. He seemed to be saying : _There. Now we're even. _I could hear the laugh in his voice as he teased me mercilessly, my face on fire in a good kind of way. So that's why my lips felt swollen. And that dream...

"You little immatur-" I began, but he covered my mouth.

"Ah ah ah," he chuckled, shaking his finger at me. "Three times in one morning, and I didn't even have to work that hard to get you riled up. Who is the sleepy head now?" he asked seductively, leaning his face in towards mine. My heart sped up as his mouth hung over mine. Yes, we still have the game where I insult him and he kisses me. He glanced at the clock before whispering, "Lucky for you, I have an hour and a half until practice starts for our game tomorrow. And I don't have to drop you off at your house for your shopping date with Amu and the others for another hour or so... Just enough time to fit your punishment in..." he leaned in, half-lidded green eyes locking onto mine, glimmering with mischief and romance. Damn.

His lips ghosted across mine, hitching my breath. I was a glutton for this punishment, at this point I wasn't even mad anymore he tricked me into it, devious sexy man. Plus it didn't hurt he was a way better kisser than the first few time (not that he was ever horrible, but still.) He rolled over on top of me, propping himself on top of me on his forearms. His lips crashed into mine, parting as our tongues explored each others mouths like lollipops, swirling and tasting. Seeing if anything had changed since the last French kiss-well, since last night. Arching up my back to meet his body, I was hyper aware of the fact that I was in his bed, wearing just an old button down of his, him in boxers and a white shirt... I was drunk on this feeling of love.

And I was going to be positively high off of it come Friday. That was for sure. Operation Seduce the Seductor began promptly when I got home. But for now, lips locked, home could wait.

* * *

Hope you liked it- or at least got the history behind all them for the story to start! I got the Idea from a bunch of different books- Uglies and Mara Dyer being the main two- and then the idea for a Kutau lemon for the upcoming New Years was born! I'm gonna update the chapters all this month until New Years- on which the final chapter will be uploaded. Oh, and for future reference this and this (...) are like flashback-memory-though separators to show a change in story. Big passages in italics is another clue in...So stay tuned all this month for the love! Thanks for sticking with me, check out all my other stories, I don't own Shugo Chara... blah blah blah... Read and Review. Love ya readers.  
So long, farewell, auf weidersehen, goodbye!  
BTW. Anyone else see Carrie Underwood's redoing of Sound of Music last night? Ummm. I vastly prefer Julie Andrews original... What about Y'all?


	2. Practice and a Checklist- Kukai

Hey (yes, you eleven or so readers who happened to accidentally click this story!) but no matter, you're here, so now you can read it. Perhaps, if its really good( or if it really sucks) you can tell me what I need to do so you enjoy it. Still enjoying that ice by the way... and my Ninja Princes... (confused? I would be too, just read the first chapter!) uh, so yeah, I, IssaVaughn, do not own shugo chara. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing a story on Fanfic. Duh. K bye now!

* * *

I smiled from my car window as Utau turned at her doorstep and waved before heading inside... She was like, half an hour late, but who really cared, right? Amu, Rima, and Yaya could wait that long, especially after that extremely arousing (and disappointing) groping make-out session on my bed this morning.

Satisfying? _Yes_. Disappointing only that in it didn't go any farther than her fingers sliding halfway past the waistband of my boxers and my hands sliding up under her bra... Cue the start of a boner. That girl had no idea what she did to me... well, no, she did. And I did the same thing back at her.

Willing any extremely dirty thoughts away, I felt my manhood soften again, and I merged onto the highway, GPS blaring out instructions to get to the practice field, ready for a grueling- yet satisfying practice. Not that it mattered, Friday was gonna change that. I'd made a promise to myself. Friday I would show Utau that she meant the world to me.

_I, Kukai Souma, would have sex with the woman I loved._

But first, I needed to do three things. I turned into the parking lot, writing a list on a spare notepad with the hand not on the steering wheel.

1) Talk to Ikuto- permission.  
That's gonna be one hell of an awkward conversation, but since I can't talk to either of her parents (yes, Ikuto had found their dad, but he'd had to leave soon after to wrap up some sort of business- no contact info left. And her mom? A basket-case after being married to that Easter Director Psycho.) Still, I had to ask someone for a permission, blessing, acknowledgment... Something. Ikuto is gonna kill me when I ask his permission, (Can you imagine: "Hey, Ikuto, mind if I deflower your little sister? I love her, and want to show her this on Friday..." -Hell no!) but it will be worth it to be with Utau.

2) Talk to Yuu and Sanjo- Sex.  
That conversation for sure will make me die of embarrassment, but it is necessary. Um... Virgin much? Sure I act confident, but aside from kissing -learned through an extremely uncomfortable 'lesson' if you will from my nosy older brothers- I have no idea what the hell I am doing. I need to learn how to do 'it' right. I want everything to be perfect for her- from the room to the condom to the action. So to the married couple. _God save me..._

3) Buy a tux for the party- something to match whatever Utau is wearing. And flowers for her... Oh yeah! And rent a room at the hotel where the 'Thousand Faces' party is being held. Buy condoms. All the technical stuff to ensure the night goes perfectly.  
Oh, and one more thing!

4) Get Utau a tickets to tomorrow's game, the best seats in the house for her and three friends- (Each player gets four personal tickets, and my brother's agreed I should take Utau. Yeah, I'd had to let them in on the plan for Friday, I needed all the help I could get... plus, it's not like I could keep them from finding out. And they'd kill me when they found out. It would be worse than when they found out who I'd been texting the summer after seventh grade, or three years ago when I'd finally worked up the courage to ask her brother's permission to ask her out.)

"There, perfect!" I cheered, ripping the paper off the notepad and shoving it in my back pocket. I parked the car, grabbed my bag from the trunk, and headed inside the main warm-up building- signing in to practice before heading to the huge locker room. I hummed the song Utau had sang for me last night as we'd waited for the fifth bowl of popcorn to cook.(That girl may be skinny, but she could eat a trucker out of his money.)

It was one of her new songs she had been recording earlier that week. I loved it, the way her voice sounded as she sang the words, pure and strong. I especially loved this song, because all though she wouldn't admit it, I had a feeling it was for me. The blush on her face last night only confirmed my suspicion...

One year on the team and I still wasn't used to this. Lockers big enough to fit three people comfortably, a hot tub, sauna, jet showers, a flat-screen TV with video game systems, and a surround sound stereo. Plus people to clean our practice and game jerseys and shoes. _Heaven_.

Most of the team was already there, suiting up or playing some racing game on the flat screen. I was last one, beside the team captain- Sohda Hyosuke.

I greeted my teammates before dropping my bag by my locker, stripping down to put on my jockstrap and practice uniform. I was on the red team today- which meant we were probably scrimmaging as part of our practice. Yes! Red team is always the starters for tomorrow's game. Changing, I slowly admired my body in a mirror across the room. I was a vain bastard like that, but Utau was the main reason I kept so fit. She had a gorgeous body from dancing and performing and all (at least what I had seen so far...) and I wanted to at least be able to be equal with her at something- give her something to squirm and fantasize about.

A few teammates clapped me on the back, greeting me as I reached for my shorts. If only Utau could be here right now, I could show her what she was going to get Friday. But then again, everyone walked around pretty much naked in the locker room when we could- not like we hadn't seen it before. I was no exception to the nudeness. But she was... On second thought, no, I didn't want her here seeing other men. _Just me._(Plus, we had a good reason for our 'lack of clothing'... walking around in muddy, sweaty clothes wasn't exactly fun. There wasn't any other reason. Not like we compared dicks at all or anything...)

It had taken a few weeks when I'd first joined the team to get used to just stripping, but by now it didn't phase me at all. It was kind of a right of passage to the team, I guess.

Pulling my jersey over my head I turned to find everyone staring at me. Hyosuke had shown up and was at the front of the gawking group. They all had this slightly awed look... I looked down, making sure my shorts were on right, you know _covering everything_, before muttering, "What?"

The team turned away, getting back to dressing out, lacing up their cleats, while whispering and stealing glances at me. All except Hyosuke, already dressed and ready, who walked over and said, "Coach and I want to see you after practice. Just stay on the field after we dismiss." He gave me a grin and sauntered off.

_Damn. What did I do? I've never gotten in trouble with coach_! I thought. But then, everyone looked amazed earlier, and Hyosuke's smile was genuine, not menacing...

Twisting my usual silver stud earrings in my ears once each for good luck, the intercom in the locker room came on, announcing we had five minutes to get down on the field with coach and begin our two mile warm-up out on the track, before heading to indoor field #4 for calisthenics, light weight lifting, and an hour scrimmage.

Man, good thing I was in shape, otherwise I'd be too tired to play. Although, I wouldn't kind being to tired if Utau was the reason... I shook my head to clear it, kissing the charms on the silver chain before tucking the necklace she gave me for my birthday into my shirt.

Yeah, two superstitions in one minute, but whatever. It's not like they work, but it's become a habit now, one I don't feel effort to break.

...

"_He's not gone forever you know." Utau found Kukai on the floor of his room on his birthday, pictures scattered on the floor, Daichi's egg bed cradled in his hands. He set it gently down, sweeping aside pictures to clear a spot for her. She crossed the room and sat next to him, grabbing his hands in hers and just resting quietly.  
_

_"How'd you get in?" He finally asked, voice full of unshed tears. It had been a year ago from this day Daichi had returned to the Egg's Cradle. A year without his best friend. A year without his chara, his dream, present.  
_

_"I kicked down the door, knocked everyone out with my ninja skills, then came up." Utau's voice held no note of teasing, and even though Kukai knew she was lying he raised an eyebrow at her. "Kidding. Rento let me in."  
_

_He nodded, glancing at the trophies. Trophies won with Daichi at his side. More silence.  
_

_"I came because I didn't think you should be alone," Utau started suddenly, staring off into the distance. "I remember what it felt like to lose Il and El. Still. Like it was yesterday."  
_

_Kukai remembered too. She'd been a mess for three weeks, and still seemed lonely long after. And he'd stuck through her with it all. Every tear, every body-wracking heart-breaking sob, and they'd made it through okay. After she went back to recording, Kukai bought her a charm necklace, with a devil's trident and a pair of angels wings and gave it to her that night at 'their' ramen place.  
_

_"So I figured you shouldn't be alone though, you know? It must be harder for you too, because you had Daichi long after the rest of our charas left. You had a true child's heart, kid, and that extra time only made this harder." _

_Utau raised his hands her her mouth, brushing kisses along each of his battered knuckled, saying nothing about the bruises or the hole in the wall beside his closet door. She got it- she got him._

_ Kukai's throat tightened, and his eyes stung. Utau felt her heart break for him. Where was his normal happy attitude? What had happened to her ray of sunshine?  
_

_"Let it out. It's okay for you to cry, every man does," she whispered into his hands. "Let it out."  
_

_And he did, grabbing her in a hug, resting his face in her neck as she sat on his lap. Huge sobs, animal-like sounds similar the one's she'd let out when her charas had left her. She just sat there, rocking back and forth in his lap scratching his back, saying nothing as he finally let it out. _

_Some time later, as the two of them sat in silence, Utau reached into her pocket, pulling out a chain identical to the one around her neck, except on this one the charms were a star, and a soccer ball. She reached up behind his head and clasped the necklace on him, and Kukai shivered as the cold metal fell on his skin, resting just above his heart. Utau brushed away his tears with her thumbs, the stood._

_ "C'mon," she said with a small smile. "I got take-out ramen on the way here. Lets see if your idiot brothers left us any." Kukai smiled as they exited the room. Utau had his back, and he sure as hell had hers. They were a perfect fit- now and always._

_..._

Grinning my signature smile, I stood from tying on my cleats and headed out the room, wanting to be one of the first ones down there. I had no fucking clue why coach and Hyosuke wanted to see me after, but I was going to do a damn good job on the field today, just in case. I felt amazing, ready to take on the world as the metal chain, warm from by body, lay on my chest.

_110% Daichi. For us. _As that thought left my brain I swear I heard his voice cheering me on in agreement. I didn't even stop to think about making sure the list was hidden as I jogged down the hallway. Didn't even dream of having my team find that piece of paper with my checklist...

* * *

So yay! Second chapter. Hope you like it. And sorry for the intro... I was high on coffee when i wrote it... So, um, yeah! I kinda want to make this story really sweet (because that how I always picture Kutau) and so that later the rough feisty sex scene will balance it all out. More background stuff... the conflict peoples wont show up until the night of the party... give me a few more chapters to fit everything in until then. So yeah, your thoughts on the story so far? r&r... Bye!

-IssaVaughn


End file.
